In two
by RinaRinaRina
Summary: Is it just because I'm your master?
1. Chapter 1

He awoke at the sound of plates crashing and it wasn't a pleasant sound. The servants of the Phantomhive household were always noisy, but it made the mansion more lively. Ciel Phantomhive didn't particularly like the sounds but it would reassure him that at least they were trying to do their job. Downstairs, Maylene was busily cleaning up her mess of broken plates...at least trying to. Bard was running around the kitchen trying to put out a fire, he had tried to cook breakfast for the boss but it didn't really come out as he expected. Finnian stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

A figure watching by the side sighed and headed for the stairs to dress his lord up for the day, and of course bring him his breakfast(which is of course not burnt and beautifully arranged). It was a very normal day at the Phantomhive mansion.

The kitchen cleaned with no broken dishes, the three finally walked out and let out a breath of relief. Today wasn't the worst day at least. They notice the young master walking down the stairs along with Sebastian close behind.

"Morning, young master!", they all yelled.

Ciel just kept walking down the stairs with a sour look on his face, he headed for the entrance as Sebastian walked over to the three. "Bocchan has a very tight schedule today, so we are in a bit of a hurry, please excuse him", he said with a bright smile. Maylene blushed, and the other two nodded quietly. Sebastian then followed after his master.

Sebastian climbed into the carriage after his master and the coach driver closed the door. The carriage started to wheel away from the mansion with the aristocrat and the butler inside, towards its destination.

"Bocchan, today we must first go to meet a man named Edward Dorvit, he appears to be very interested in the Phantomhive history."

"Is that so, well he isn't getting anything out of me," he smirked.

"Of course, bocchan."

"We are going to meet him at one of his company's cafes, they are all named Crystal Fontaine, it seems to be quite famous for their coffee," Sebastian continued.

"Is that so, I prefer tea to coffee"

"Then, I shall prepare it if they do not have it"

"Hmm, why are meeting this man, I don't remember agreeing to meet with someone to discuss my past," the Phantomhive replied.

"You may disregard his questions my lord, because he did originally say that he wanted to discuss the merging of his and your company."

"Oh, I remember now. I asked you for his profile previously didn't I."

"Yes, and it appears he has been dealing with illegal drug dealing, bocchan."

"Yes, that's the reason I decided to meet up with this man, we should get rid of this man so he doesn't taint the country's name, the Queen would agree with me"

"Of course, Bocchan, but if I may ask though, you aren't really going to merge your company with Mr. Dorvit's no matter how convincing he tries to be,  
>will you my lord?"<p>

"Rubbish, I would never merge the Phantomhive company with another..."

"It's more important to me than anything,it's the only thing I was left with," Ciel said, his voice gradually became quieter as he did.

"Bocchan..."

"WHAT!"

"Never mind, but please try to control your temper, it is bad for your health"

"Shut up! I don't need you to worry about me!"

"Yes my lord", replied the now silent butler.

The carriage continued down its path into the town which the cafe resided in, the road became more bumpier to remind drivers not to drive too fast. The reason? If you looked out the window, you would see streets filled with people, all bustling around happily buying their groceries or working hard to sell what they had. Children were running down the streets laughing and playing. There was barely any space for the carriage to fit, the driver had to be very careful in places like this.

Inside the carriage the earl had calmed down from his sudden rising temper and was now trying to stay calm. The bumpy roads were annoying him. It seemed that his temper was coming back. The butler sensed it and knew that nothing good would come of it especially when they had a client to speak to right after the ride.

"Bocchan, how about we get off here and walk to the cafe, it would be very nice to know what this town is like. The cafe is not very far from here either"

"Alright, it better not be far," he said as he glared at the man.

Soon, the carriage came to a stop on the side of a road in a small alleyway on the side of the bustling street. A butler climbed out first and helped a younger man climb out. Then the two began to walk towards the street, with the Phantomhive holding is cane as usual and the butler close behind him. When on the street others would stare at the two, standing out like always. The clothing and the way the Phantomhive held his head up, with a butler following with admiration in his eyes knowing how much attention his master could receive in a split-second. They walked down the streets effortlessly, not having to swerve around anyone because they all gave space for the aristocrat. The two finally arrived at the cafe, it wasn't exactly filled but it was clear that it had quite a good reputation with the amount of people walking in and out for simple take-outs of coffee. Maybe he would try some, thought the Phantomhive to himself.

", it is such a pleasure to be able to meet you face to face," came a voice as Ciel walked in the cafe. He turned to see a man to be about in his 20s, blond hair tied up at the back. The man's green eyes seemed to smile as he stared into the other's blue one (since he had an eye patch over the other).

"Im Edward Dorvit", the man said holding his hand out. He obviously had no problem with the fact that Ciel was still so young and much shorter than himself. Most would feel that he is too young, but for first-impression of the man he seemed quite kind and knowing.

"Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you ", the aristocrat said as he shook the other's hand.

"Then, shall we?", Edward said gesturing towards a table for two in the back. Ciel nodded and the man began walking towards the table.

"Sebastian, check out the store's stocks", Ciel whispered as he looked back for a moment then followed after the man.

"Yes my lord." the butler replied just loud enough for his master to hear, since the place was quite loud.

The two men (well, one was still small man)conversed about their companies. Dorvit had many convincing suggestions and facts as to how the Phantomhive company could do much better if the Dorvit company and his were to join. Since the Dorvit's company focused on drinks they could be included into the Phantomhive company's category for food, since they already had the candy shops. Ciel was becoming very convinced, and was actually thinking of joining his family's company with the other mans just as Sebastian walked back in.

"My lord, it is about time to go", the demon said. His voice snapped Ciel back to reality and couldn't believe what he had just thought. He shook his head lightly, to reclaim his thoughts.

"I'm sorry , I'll have to think about this longer.", the young earl said.

"Oh no that's alright, although if it's OK with you. Could I come over some time to speak with you?", Dorvit asked.

The aristocrat looked at the man, surprised, he still wants to try and convince me, eh?

"Sure, why not," Ciel replied with a fake smile.

The butler and his young master walked out the cafe and walked towards the carriage on the side of the street. The chauffeur had managed to park it on the side. They climbed in and the carriage took them away.

"Did you find anything?", the earl asked with a stern look on his face.

"I was quite surprised that there was in fact nothing in the stock that isn't ingredients," the butler said.

"What? You said that he had been dealing drugs." the Phantomhive stated, now looking straight into his butler's eyes.

"Yes, but it appears that he has stopped completely and is trying to erase it all. I ran out to find information when I didn't receive anything in the stock's room.

"So he wants to make sure no one finds out about it, and he has actually stopped the selling of the drugs"

"Yes, my lord"

"Well, even though he's stopping now, that doesn't mean he's going to get away with selling it in some point of his life." the earl smirked.

"Of course, my lord." the demon said as he smiled devilishly.

The carriage continued on, and for the rest of the day it took Ciel to all the appointments he had on his schedule. It was tiring for the young earl, but he didn't show it in front of his clients. Only when he climbed into the carriage ( all the many times he had already) did he sigh and relax for some time. When the earl and the butler were back at the mansion, Ciel was fast asleep. The butler chuckled lightly and carried him into the house.

"Welcome ba-"

"Ssh" Sebastian quickly said to quiet the servants down. They then saw their master and understood remaining quiet until he was out of sight.

"Bocchan must be really tired to have fallen asleep" Maylene whispered.

Sebastian put his master down on his bed and began to take off his formal attire. The young earl mumbled incoherent words every now and then.  
>Once Sebastian had put the Earl's nightwear on, he took his eye patch on and put it on the side table. Then began to take his leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing the end of his jacket.<p>

"Stay with me", Ciel mumbled, he was still sleeping.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel was slipping off the bed but Sebastian caught him just as he was about to. The Earl looked more is age now then ever, clinging onto Sebastian's jacket as he nuzzled his face into his shirt.

"Bocchan?"

Sebastian didn't know how to react to his master's actions, and was clearly surprised. Although his eyes seemed to soften as he looked at the boy in his arms. He stayed by the young earl's side even after he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter:

Sebastian put his master down on his bed and began to take off his formal attire. The young earl mumbled incoherent words every now and then.

Once Sebastian had put the Earl's nightwear on, he took his eye patch on and put it on the side table. Then began to take his leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing the end of his jacket.

"Stay with me", Ciel mumbled, he was still sleeping.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel was slipping off the bed but Sebastian caught him just as he was about to. The Earl looked more is age now than ever, clinging onto Sebastian's jacket as he nuzzled his face into his shirt.

"Bocchan?"

Sebastian didn't know how to react to his master's actions, and was clearly surprised. Although his eyes seemed to soften as he looked at the boy in his arms. He stayed by the young earl's side even after he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The curtain was drawn back and the young Phantomhive had to squint to see the figure that had pulled it.<p>

"Bocchan it is time to wake up", Sebastian said.

"I thought I was supposed to have a relaxing day today...you told me yesterday was the day with a tight schedule", the Phantomhive replied

A chuckle was heard and light footsteps as the butler slowly approached his master.

"Did you forget? You told Mr. Dorvit that you would allow him to come to the mansion to speak about the merging of your companies."

"So? We didn't schedule the time yet!" Ciel yelled as he tried to cover his eyes with his blanket from the sun that seemed to brighten by the second.

"Well, my lord. You fell asleep quite fast yesterday and even told me to stay with you. Although an hour or so after, there was a phone call that suggested a meeting today. As a butler, I thought it was appropriate to agree in your place, since you were quite tired. We wouldn't want people to think that the Phantomhive's do not keep their promises."

"Who said I wasn't going to keep the promise? Just not the day right after!", the young Earl was fuming now as he gave up on blocking the irritable sun.

"My lord, I suggest you get dressed since he will be arriving shortly."

"Well then help me, don't just stand there", there was no point in arguing anymore since it couldn't be cancelled.

"How nice to see you again", the Phantomhive said as the man stepped off the carriage.

"Yes, of course and you too", said man replied.

The man was guided in by the butler and Phantomhive into the usual meeting room. They sat down on opposite couches as the butler brought in tea and small delights.

"So, I was thinking about your offer last night, and I think your approaches are quite...interesting to put it", the young Earl started.

"Yes, I do try to be original in my work and umm...if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to you about this business...privately." Edward said.

Ciel looked towards Sebastian as the butler bowed and quietly left the room.

"Now then, shall we continue?"

The butler walked out the room and gently closed the door. He turned at several corridors before he reached the kitchen where falling plates and yelling could be heard. He stopped and sighed before taking a deep breath and stepping into the room of chaos.

"So, Ciel, I was wondering about your opinion on both the merging of our companies and the products that can be sold." Dorvit said.

The Earl felt his eye twitch once again as his first name was said none too formally, but was cover it with a smile that only few would know was fake.

"Well, since you're company have been selling sweets and opening cafes we should probably stick to that, and it was what had attracted all of your customers."

"Surely, then shall we bring out the contracts to sign?"

"Umm…uhh then I should go get a few things." Ciel said as he quickly stood up to leave the room.

He stepped outside and let a deep breath then decided to follow the slight noises coming from his right. Which of course lead him to the kitchen, he was scowling by the time he reached it.

"Sebastian!"

"Bocchan!" a figure stepped out covered in ashes

"Bard, Where is Sebastian", the Phantomhive said as he saw the ash-covered man.

"Ahh, well he's fixing the stove right now, and umm…, I'll go get him." Bard quickly ran in to fetch the butler.

Ciel decided to finally take a peek at the kitchen and was not pleased, but then again, there he was rarely ever pleased of the condition of his kitchen. Shattered plates were on the floor, broken glass, and ashes that looked like they were swept in a hurry were in one corner of the room. Maylene was trying to pick up a few broken pieces of glass as Finnian rushed over to tell her to use the broom instead. Although they were all busy, everyone looked up as they saw their master standing at the doorway.

"Bocchan! I-I'm sorry w-we were trying to make lunch and th—" she was cut off by Sebastian.

"My Lord is something wrong?" the butler asked with an innocent smile.

The Earl looked his butler up and down as a frown began to form.

"Clean up Sebastian, we are to finish the business with Edward Dorvit today."

"Yes, my lord, right away"

He quickly left the room after bowing to his master. Ciel turned away from the scene and walked back the way he came.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the w—" a hand reached out and grabbed Ciel just as he opened the door.<p>

"Ciel Phantomhive, where is it? You will tell me now or I will not spare your life!" the Earl looked up to see Edward and could feel the sharpness of the knife that was held up against his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about , but I suggest you let me go if you don't want the situation to turn out even worse." The Phantomhive said as his eyes roamed the room. Papers were everywhere, things overturned, and the table by the window didn't look any better.

"Is that something you should be saying to me? Now, WHERE IS IT?" Dorvit said as he pressed the knife into the Earl's neck just hard enough to cause some blood to flow out.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"Ciel said as he winced at the pain. Where the heck was Sebastian, shouldn't he have finished changing by now?

The knife continued to sink deeper into his neck just as the door burst open and he felt his body being pulled then put down onto the floor none too gently. Ciel tried to ignore the immense pain on his neck as he tried to make sense of everything. His vision was getting blurrier by the second as he touched his own neck, he could feel the blood flowing out and it didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon unless something was done.

The Earl blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The ceiling was white, or probably just seemed white due to the light coming from the left. What was on the left anyway? I can't really turn my head, it hurts my neck...

"Bocchan?"

I couldn't turn my head so I called for him and he came into view. He looked down at me looking sincerely worried, but then again, you can't trust a demon with their expressions. Why are they so perfect, everything they do is perfect, even the way they look.

"Bocchan?"

I think he's calling me, but I don't really feel like replying. The pain in my neck was seriously annoying now, and seeing his all too perfect face wasn't making me feel any better. I wish he would just leave me alone.

"Bocchan, how are you feeling?"  
>"hmm?"<br>"How are you feeling? Do you feel light or dizzy? Any pain?"

What a stupid question to ask, a useless butler, the obvious pain in my neck was killing me and I'm pretty sure my annoyance came through on my face because he gave me an apologetic look.

"Bocchan, the wound is pretty deep, I'm sorry, but it should heal quickly"  
>"It better"<p>

Strange, he wasn't telling me to get out of bed, probably because of my injury, well I guess that's one positive thing about it I thought as all the negatives covered over it almost immediately. I frowned at the thoughts and turned towards him once again.

"Are you going to explain this to me?"

Sebastian looked surprised for a second but then his face eased once again and bowed to his master.

"I'm truly sorry, but I had already known Mr. Dorvit's intentions but I didn't tell you, although I had my reasons."

He paused and looked at me, and I signaled for him to continue.

"I didn't want to tell you because then the way you acted towards him would have seemed rather fake or forced, so I didn't risk it"  
>"You didn't think I could handle that? Who do you think you are, you tell me EVERYTHING! UNDERSTOOD?"<br>"yes, my lord. I apologize."  
>"What did that man want anyway?"<p>

The demon smirked as he answered.

"I took took the liberty of searching deeper into the situation and found quite a few interesting facts. The places he used to sell the drugs, and where he bought the ingredients. It appears that he intends to keep it a secret, but he's actually continuing his drug selling, and I happened to have taken quite a few pictures of his interactions with buyers. I'm positive those were what he was looking for. Since, I did leave him a little hint when I left a picture inside his cafe."

"What? So you were putting me in danger from the very beginning? Do you realize how bad it could have turned out?"  
>"Of course, bocchan, but I was sure that you would not be harmed."<br>"So much for that, what do you have to say about this", the earl pointed at his covered wound."  
>"Terribly sorry, it will not happen again."<br>"Better not, so how is he now?"  
>"I presume prison for a decade is good enough for him."<p>

The earl sighed and pressed his head down harder onto the pillow. That was good enough, now he didn't have to put up with that bastard of a guy anymore,  
>not that he didn't have enough to deal with already, he thought, as images of people that annoyed him to no end came into his head.<p>

"Well let me rest now, I'm still tired."  
>"Of course, bocchan", the demon smiled lightly.<p>

The curtain was drawn closed once again and the sound of a door being shut lightly was heard.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Although the pain is bothering me a hell lot, great, at this rate, I won't be able to get much sleep done, the earl thought. He frowned as he turned his body, since he couldn't move his neck. Guess I'll have to put up with it for a while more.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Sorry~ I have school work that I have to do and major projects these days, so I never have enough time to continue this story (and this chapter is quite short :S), even though I've really been looking forward to finally writing my own story!<p>

I'll do my best!

Thank you for reading it! and please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Dorvit had been caught for his actions, the butler thought as he walked down a corridor.

Although for some reason he couldn't quite shake off this uncomfortable feeling that something outside of his control, would happen.

For the past two weeks he had been caring for his injured master, whose temper seemed to be much more controlled than before, now that the injury had closed up and only left a scar. It would have taken longer to heal if Sebastian hadn't used his own abilities to quicken the process.

-Sebastian turned at the next intersection and headed straight down the hall.-

It was a good thing that the Phantomhive could finally attend his meetings once again, because if it had taken longer, some of the companies partners would probably start getting mad at the sudden stop of new products that could come in line.

The butler stopped in front of the door and opened it then closed it lightly behind him, which probably wasn't necessary since he would be waking up the small bundle that was curled up on the middle of the bed, soon enough. He paused to look at his master's face and smiled at the rather adorable face which seemed angelic when he slept. Sebastian leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss on the earl's forehead, and as quickly as he had he retreated and stared wide-eyed at the (still sleeping) boy. The butler covered his mouth as he tried to make sense of his own actions. No answer was popping up in his head so he decided to push it aside as he walked to the curtains as he did everyday and pulled it open to reveal the greenery of the mansion's lawn. He heard a moan from behind him and smiled lightly as he turned to see that the young earl had thrown a pillow over his head. Such childish actions, he thought.

"Bocchan, its morning"

There was a grumble as Ciel dove into his blanket to block out the sun. The butler sighed before walking over and pulling the blanket off of his master, which probably wasn't very appropriate for someone of his status, but decided to ignore that fact. The earl jumped at the sudden rush of cold air as he turned to see a blurry figure beside his bed, he blinked a few times to adjust his eyesight and as it became clearer he glared at his butler who continued to smile. Sebastian didn't usually pull off his blanket and would patiently wait for him to wake up, so he decided to question him only to be stopped by.

"My lord today is a rather important day. You must meet up with a few company presidents to ensure that the contract is still intact and that it was just a small cold that caused you to stay in the house for longer than usual."

The Phantomhive stared at his butler with a bored expression and sighed he stretched and heard a few bones crack. He put his feet on the ground and immediately the butler had his clothes ready for him to be dressed in.

He sighed as he let Sebastian dress him and was deep in his thoughts when the butler's hands brushed over his chest as he took off his nightshirt, it was a normal thing but his hands seemed to linger longer than usual.

The earl thought it was rather weird just as the hands disappeared and came back to put on his attire for the day. Maybe I m just over thinking it, mornings are always weird anyway and barely anything makes sense to me at this time, Ciel thought and shrugged it off as nothing.

The rest of the morning was spent with meetings with different companies and the earl couldn't help but wonder what two weeks could possibly do to these people as they all seemed to be worried about dropping prices, because there were no new products so their companies would lose their customer's interests. If they would all just calm down and think it through before calling him out it would have been much appreciated.

When it was made clear that the needs of each company would be met, within reason of course, they were all dismissed. Ciel slumped in his chair and closed his eyes as he sighed. These people can't handle anything, how did they even become company presidents anyway, he thought. He stayed like that for a while when he heard the door being opened very quietly his eye to spot his butler walking towards him. He bowed as he told him that he had sent the guests off.

The butler received no reply from the boy in the chair and smiled lightly as he decided to tease him a bit.

"Bocchan, I don't think you've eaten breakfast yet since the company presidents came so early."

"No need, I just want to get some more sleep", the earl replied as he tried to relax into his chair.

"I see, but if you don't eat, it may stunt your growth because you need nutrition, I'm sure you still have a few inches to grow. Although what I'm really trying to say is that breakfast is important."

Ciel's head turned almost immediately at the word growth and glared daggers into the man if it was even possible. He stood up and stomped to the door and blushed as he passed by his butler and noticed just how small he actually was. He turned to face his butler and only blushed more as Sebastian chuckled and continued to stare at him. The earl turned on his heels and left the room.

Sebastian guessed he was heading for his room so he should probably bring breakfast there, although couldn't help but think that the pink blush on Ciel's face was cute and hard to ignore.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Thank you once again for reading ;)<br>I really enjoy writing (or I should probably say typing) this, it gets my mind off things.  
>Please review and even tell me if I make a few dumb mistakes, thank you~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Earl was reading a letter from the Queen when something caught his attention. More like something annoying was bothering him. There had been a constant barking sound in the yard and he d been trying his best to ignore it but he just couldn't concentrate anymore. He turned around to look out the window in his office to find Finny chasing Pluto.

Farther down was Sebastian, about to enter the mansion and glaring at the dog. Ciel sighed at the expected situation and went back to the letter, it was about the man Edward Dorvit and just seeing his name made him want to puke. He read it to the very end and leaned back into his chair as he closed his eyes. According to the letter,  
>the man had been disappeared and has not been found. The Queen wanted him to find the man and send him back to jail. What a bother, the Phantomhive thought. There was a knock before the door opened and the butler wheeled in the afternoon tea just as he did every other day. Sebastian placed the tea down onto his desk and was about to say something when his master interrupted him.<p>

"I want you to go find out more about Edward Dorvit and bring back the information immediately, information about his family, or maybe some safe houses he could be in, anywhere he could hide for a short period of time."

"Of course, I'll go right away."

The butler bowed before leaving the room and the office was quiet once more. The Earl looked up at the ceiling and sighed before looking back down at the letter, then at the tea on the side. He stared at it for a while before realizing that he was wasting his time thinking about his own butler? Ciel quickly looked away from the tea as if the inanimate object were staring at him. He picked up a few other letters on his desk and looked through them quickly to decide which was more important to address first. Ciel glanced at the tea once again and unknowingly blushed before picking it up and taking a sip.

The butler sighed as he failed to, for the millionth time, find any sort of relations to Edward Dorvit. Sebastian was walking down the street in deep thought. The man had no family, at least none that he could find, or that people knew of. He was confused as to why he still had no leads so far.

Perhaps...

There was a smirk as he turned a corner and seemed to disappear from the street.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Ciel was getting tired of waiting for news from his butler. He had read over and replied to all letters referring to the Phantomhive company and was sitting at his desk. The Earl had noticed something from the letter about Edward after Sebastian had left. There was a small note with an address and a name, which was probably the house owner's name. It probably had something to do with Edward otherwise the Queen wouldn't have put it in there. It didn't seem like Sebastian was coming home any time soon considering he'd been gone the entire day. Ciel was annoyed, how hard could it be to find one man, and he's a demon! The Earl was tired of waiting, and decided to dress himself, since 'someone' isn't back yet. Street attire clothes were put on before he put on his jacket and tucked a gun inside out of view. He walked down the stairs and was about to leave and paused for a second.<p>

I should probably tell the servants that I'm going out, Ciel thought. Otherwise they'll start freaking out when they notice that I'm gone.

Ciel turned around and headed for the kitchen, telling one person should be enough, they can inform the others.  
>As usual Bard was in the kitchen, making...who knows what, but it's probably dinner.<p>

"Bard!", Ciel called out over the loud sounds in the kitchen. There were several things on at once in the kitchen and Ciel couldn't tell whether that was safe or not, so he should probably leave soon.

"Oh, Bocchan!, what are you doing down here?"

"I'm going out for a while, so tell the others, and if Sebastian comes back tell him to go to my office, he'll know what to do", Ciel yelled over the sound, and was beginning to smell something that was probably burning.

"O-Ok I'll tell them, but is it safe to go out alone?"

Ciel glared at the man before turning around to leave the kitchen. "By the way, Bard, I think something's burning."

The Earl shook his head as a loud clang was heard and a scream of swear words.

* * *

><p>It was pouring outside and the butler gladly stepped into the mansion. He had to find his master quick, he's probably angry though. His coat was taken off and hung before he went on his search for his master. It was dinner time so he could be eating, but as he passed the dining room there was no one there. He headed to the kitchen to see if Bard was still cooking, maybe Ciel hadn't eaten dinner yet.<p>

As he walked down the hall there was a loud crashing noise and he sighed before walking in to see the usual mess.  
>Meyrin, Finny and Bard were inside trying to clean up whatever mess that they had created or possibly just Bard. Tanaka was nowhere in sight, probably drinking his tea somewhere in the mansion.<p>

The three looked up to see the butler walk into the kitchen with a none too pleased expression on his face.

"Sebastian-san!", they looked at him with adoration as the butler began to help clean up.

The kitchen was clean in a matter of seconds.

"Now then, had young master eaten?"

Bard was the one that spoke up "Umm...he headed out about half an hour ago and he said to tell you to go to his office and you'd know what to do"

"Alright then", the butler smiled at them before leaving the room. So his master had left, what an impatient child he thought as he walked up the stairs. But where could he have gone? Ciel had no information on the man, and he wasn't the type to go out for a walk. Did he bring an umbrella? It's pouring outside! The butler hurried to the office and looked around, there was nothing that seemed to stand out, but then he saw a letter in the middle of the desk. Sebastian picked it up and noticed that it was the one that the Queen had sent. He took out the letter and read it over, what could this possibly tell him about where his master had gone?, he pondered. The butler looked inside the envelope again and found a small piece of paper.

It read "Michael Savendorn, 144 Laureleaf Avenue".

Sebastian ran out the room with the paper in hand, hopefully his young master hasn't arrived at the house yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter:

It read "Michael Savendorn, 144 Laureleaf Avenue".

Sebastian ran out the room with the paper in hand, hopefully his young master hasn't arrived at the house yet.

* * *

><p>His master was truly an impatient one. He could have waited just a bit longer for Sebastian to return, but instead left without him. Always making him worry, a truly selfish master. Making worry that he'll hurt himself, both his heart and body. Although his heart had already been darkened long ago and there was no way to erase the memories. But his body, that delicate body, the white creamy skin that called to him and made him want to have a taste of it and...<p>

Sebastian grimaced as he realized how easily he had become sidetracked by his strange feelings for his young master. He crossed another intersection and stopped abruptly in front of a small apartment. With no noise, he pushes open the door that had already been knocked in. The butler rushes up the stairs and stops at an open door and peers inside.

"I already know you're related to the man in some way so you better answer before I pull the trigger."

"But I really have no idea who on earth he is, a man like me, poor and unemployed."

"Yeah that's just perfect, isn't that the reason you went running to him, you're a lousy liar and I'm getting impatient. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Before the earl could react Savendorn had dashed behind the table by the window. Ciel was getting tired of persuading the man to talk so he stomped over to the table, ready to pull the trigger.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF Y-", before the young master could finish his sentence he was pushed to the side as he heard the shot of a gun ring out.

His own butler had stopped him and just as he was getting ready to scream at him in outrage he noticed the dripping blood from Sebastian's shoulder while he held onto it. Savendorn must have grabbed the gun from the table and shot him, which must have been intended for Ciel. Just then, the man had decided to jump out the window. Ciel's butler following suit.

"SEBASTIAN!", he screamed and scramble to the open window and looked left and right, the two people were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>He was frightened, frightened of what that weird man would do, the so-called butler that had run him down at an incredible speed and thrown him into this dark, dark room. Then a voice rang out from the darkness.<p>

"Did you really think you could outrun me? Oh, you really should have known better. Even pointing that stupid gun of yours at my beloved master. I couldn't possibly let you get away with that now could I. Imagine the damage you could have done to him, just thinking about it makes me want to kill you."

He heard footsteps that gradually became louder and louder.

"Please! I'll tell you anything you want, anything, REALLY! H-he wanted to know about Edward r-right? O-of course, I'll tell you! I know where he's hiding, p-please don't kill me!"

A chuckle resounded and the footsteps stopped.

"First, you will refer to him as "the young master", not "he". And yes I may just spare your life if you tell me what I want to know."

"Y-yes, of course, the young master! A-and E-edward, last I heard from him he said he wanted to finish selling off the drugs he has before making the next bunch. It'll p-probably take a week to do so he should still be at the storage room."

"And where would that be?"

"T-the old run-down f-farm by the frozen lake, the lake tha-"

"I know which lake, now you better not be lying or I'll do much worse to you."

"W-what?! What do you mean, you said you wouldn't kill me?!"

"Exactly, I never said I wouldn't hurt you though"

Screams could be heard from within the room, had anyone been there close enough.

* * *

><p>Edward Dorvit has only been missing a few days and so he must not have finished selling off the drugs, if that man's information was right, Sebastian thought to himself. Now, as his young master had wished for him to do, he smirked and headed for the farm to finish the job. There was no need for his dear earl to dirty his hands for such a useless man as that.<p>

Ciel had returned to the mansion soon after the attack at the apartment and was pacing in his room. Sebastian had been out long enough and still hasn't returned. How did he expect him to get any work done now that he'd taken the victim away. He needed to get Dorvit out of the way so he could continue his usual work.

* * *

><p>Please excuse me for the extreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemel y long wait for this chapter. I almost decided to leave it but I really like the story I started so I began to type once again. (*w*) I'm really sorry about this but I hope people will still read it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter:

Ciel had returned to the mansion soon after the attack at the apartment and was pacing in his room. Sebastian had been out long enough and still hasen't returned. How did he expect him to get any work done now that he'd taken the victim away. He needed to get Dorvit out of the way so he could continue his usual work.

* * *

><p>The young earl was getting impatient, there was still no news from Sebastian. He should have told him what he had planned before running off like that. Or at least inform him of Dorvit's location. His butler was getting extremely disobedient, as someone who served the Phantomhive he should be discussing everything with him before taking action. Ciel had gone to the apartment from the address the Queen had sent him and found the man that would know of Dorvit's location. After getting impatient of waiting for an answer he had decided to take a step further and shoot the man in the leg or maybe arm to get him talking. Then the bastard took the liberty of ducking behind a table and whipping out a weapon of his own. 'I should have checked the room or tied him up before interrogating him', the earl thought and mentally smacked himself. Before Ciel could react, Sebastian had pushed him away, giving just enough for that idiot to climb out the window. His butler had chased after him as his master remained in the room, shocked. Shocked because Sebastian had taken the bullet for him. When Ciel saw the blood, thoughts about Edward Dorvit, the Queen, and Michael Savendorn disappeared from his mind. All he knew was that Sebastian had been shot instead of him, and he had wanted to run to him to check is he was alright, but he'd followed Savendorn before he could say anything. Then he remembered that he was a demon and obviously wouldn't die from such an injury, it'd probably healed by now, wherever he was. But still, that cruel demon, even though he probably only thought of him as food, which he would soon be able to taste when everything was accomplished.<p>

The Phantomhive was getting side-tracked, Sebastian had better report to him before he gets frustrated to the point of calling out to him by using their contract.

* * *

><p>There was blood on the wooden surface, but it did not belong to him. The amount that had fallen was not enough to kill the man before him, but merely prevent him from escaping. For his beloved master had not asked him to kill, otherwise the disgusting low-life would already be dead. What was his name anyway? No matter, he would rot in jail anyway, although Sebastian thought he deserved a better death involving torture. His subordinate had pointed his gun at Ciel, how dare he even think of hurting him. A groan came out from the bloody mouth and he coughed out a bit more blood before turning on to his back. He was wheezing now due to the enormous effort it took to move his body, but Sebastian could care less. He'd rather kill the man but no, he wouldn't want to displease his master. Although he must be angry by now, which would be an understatement, he knew he would be yelled at the moment he returned. The demon chuckled as he began tidying up, first tying up the bloody man, then slinging the body over his shoulder and exiting the barn. Now, a quick trip to prison would need taken before returning to his master. 'How should I explain this to my master though?', the demon thought as he headed towards his destination.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel heard the front door slam shut from his room, although it was more of a thud since he was far from the entrance of the mansion. It was quiet though, extremely quiet, the servants knew he was in a bad mood so they had kept silent, as to not bother the young earl. The Phantomhive sat on his bed, awaiting the man who drew nearer by the second. The footsteps were gradually getting louder until they stopped right at his door, then there was a knock.<p>

"Bocchan, may I come in?", there was no reply, and he hadn't expected one anyway.

"Then please excuse me", Sebastian said as he opened the door.

The young earl was sitting on his bed with a rather grouchy face, he did not look up as Sebastian entered the room.

Sebastian bowed as he spoke, "Please excuse me for acting on my own, but if I had not chased after the man this matter would take longer to finish."

He could swear he heard a vein pop when the young earl stood up abruptly and made his way to him and slapped him across the face.

That, he had not expected. He turned to his master with shocked eyes.

"You, do NOT do ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes, my lord", then he heard a soft thump and lifted his head from his bowing position to find his master curled up on his bed.

Sebastian had expected a much longer lecture, and stared at the small figure that laid on the bed. His eyes softened as he approached his master who was still wearing the same attire as he had that morning.

"Bocchan, please allow me to dress you in your nightgown", he said and heard a humph as he turned on his back with his eyes closed and eyebrows creased.

Sebastian went to fetch the young earl's nightgown before returning and began undressing him.

"Sebastian", he heard from those small thin lips he seemed to love and looked up from his task.

"Yes my lord?"

"How is-nevermind"

He was confused as to why his master's face was now beet red and chuckled to himself before asking him.

"What is it bocchan, you can ask me anything and I will oblige."

"That's not it", the young earl replied and covered his face with his arms as Sebastian began buttoning up his nightgown.

The butler straightened up before asking his master once again, "Then, what is it my lord?"

There was a long silence before Ciel finally spoke again, "How is your wound..."

"Wound?", Sebastian was confused for a second before realizing that he'd meant the bullet that man had shot at him.

"It is nothing that my master need worry about, I've already taken the bullet out and it should be hea-"

"Show me then", the earl demanded and sat up from his previous position.

"Of course", he said and began unbuttoning his tail coat then shirt.

Sebastian caught Ciel blushing and turning away, 'what an innocent reaction' he thought and smirked to himself.

When the wound was out, he knelt down to his master and Ciel approached him timidly.

He was biting his lip as he looked at the scar that had already formed, it would be gone by the next day though. Ciel leaned forward to examine the scar and extended his hand to feel it, he swore Sebastian shivered when he'd done so. Whether it was because he had touched him or because his fingers were a bit cold, he didn't know, but he was pretty sure it was the latter. Then his master made the most unexpected move and came even closer, then he felt those soft lips press against the bullet wound. He was shocked beyond his imagination and had no idea how to react to such an action.

"Bocchan, what-"

He was cut off when those lips that had beckoned him to kiss were pressed against his own, and it was then that he understood just how soft they were. Sebastian reacted without thinking, pushing his master on to the bed and pressing both his body and lips against the boy's. His tongue traced Ciel's lips before a moan allowed him to enter and he tasted him like he'd never tasted anything before. 'Ciel must have drunk some tea before he had come back', Sebastian thought. Before he knew it, his hands were under the nightgown he had just buttoned up and caressing that pale white skin he had yearned to feel. He loved the small moans and gasps that came out of his mouth in between kisses and soon realized that his lovely master was running out of air and let go. Both were rapidly taking in breaths of air and staring at one another with lust-filled eyes. Ciel moaned as he wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and nuzzled his chin. "Sebastian", he called out. He thought he was going to faint, him, a demon, one that was getting all worked up over a mere human. But this human was beautiful, beautiful beyond words he could use to describe him, all he knew was that he craved him and his touch.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehehe, I guess I'm being a bit mean and stopping right there, but I kinda had to. I don't think I can really post up the following chapter if you know what I mean *wink*. So I'm thinking of posting a censored version on and anyone that wants the real one you can send me a message with your email, but not yet, when I post the next chapter I'll mention it again. Unless, does anyone know if there's another website that I can post stories up on? If so, please tell me (*^3^*), thank you~! And of course, thank you for reading once again.


End file.
